Naruto's loving sister
by DarkPhinox54
Summary: What if Naruto had a loving sister, one that would help him through the bad times, as well as help him get stronger? But will their bond last when he finds out he little secret, or she his? only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Prank

**Naruto: The Loving Sister**

Chapter 1

 **Authors Note:**

I don't own Naruto or its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto owns these.

Now Begin

Another day, another incident caused by Konoha's number one hyper-active knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. The civilians watched as a blur of blue and florescent orange flew past them followed by a three Chunin and a couple Jounin. Everywhere this orange blur was being chased maniacal laughter could be heard along with the yelling of said blur to stop by the chasers.

Eventually Naruto had enough of this chase, being as athletic as he was he wasn't full of endless bonds of energy like everyone thought. Even he had a limit, but he took a lot longer to reach said limit.

So, he decided to whip around a corner real fast, hid in an ally way, and watched as the ninja whizzed right by him. Moments later he came out making sure the coast was clear he began laughing to himself. "How embarrassing, can't even catch an academy student," he said out loud continuing to laugh for a few minutes. However, in those few minutes he got so caught up in his accomplish mints that he didn't even realize someone dropping down from the roof top above him.

WHAM!

And with that Naruto immediately went face first into the ground with a knot on top of his head caused by the nasty punch from above. "Damn it Naruto, we're gonna be late for the academy," said a feminine voice from the person standing in front of him.

Immediately Naruto shot back up to his feet. "Why the hell did you hit me for?" Naruto yelled his question at her while sending a glare at her.

"Because I had to hunt you down, AGAIN," she shot back at him sending him her own glare.

"It's not my fault you take so long to get ready in the mornings," he countered. "Besides I got bored," he said with a slight pout.

"I'm a girl, I take longer to make myself presentable," she stated.

"Right, Right, for 'Sasuke,' I know," he said in a mocking tone as he said the Sasuke part. This earned him another thump on the head sending him to the ground again.

"You know Damn well that I don't like Sasuke," she practically screamed. Crossing her arms across he chest she continued, "He's much to sullen for my taste, not to mention he's too damn depressing."

Naruto got up to his feet mumbling something along the lines of his sister being too damn violent. "What was that?!" she asked kind of angerly.

"Nothing, Nothing," he said sheepishly throwing his hands up in a mock surrender.

"that's what I thought," She said triumphantly while striking a victory pose. And this is the scene the ninja from before came upon when they realized he wasn't running anymore. This caused the girl to sigh, "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"He painted the Hokage monument, Again," one of the Chunin said. Causing the girl to look up at the great stone faces carved into the mountain.

'Hm, how did I miss that?" she thought to herself before looking back at the ninja. "Alright I'll make him clean it up after we are done with the academy today," she said flatly sending a glare at Naruto. One of the Chunin was going to speak up but Naruto beat him to the punch, "But Itsumi, why are you making me wait that long, the paint is going to be hard to get off by then," he whined.

"Exactly," she said earning a confused look from all those around her. "You have to clean your mess regardless, and you don't like the academy…" she said before getting a mad grin across her face. "So, in other words you're getting a triple punishment," she said as she struck another victory pose before yelling out the Uzumaki trademark, "Believe it." This caused the ninja to sweat drop… that is until their brains finished processing what was said. The Chunin went on about how brilliant the plan of hers was and one of the Jounin said he would inform the Hokage and took off, followed by the rest.

After leaving the two children alone Itsumi looked over at Naruto, "Alright, let's go Naruto." Naruto merely grunted and followed her.

As they entered the class room they were stopped by the instructor, "where have you two been," he questioned as he stared at the two kids.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I had to hunt Naruto down again," she said looking over at Naruto with a glare. Iruka sighed.

"All Right, what are the basic chakra affinities, Naruto?" He asked Naruto who merely shrugged. Sighing again he looked over at Itsumi, "Itsumi?" implying to answer the same question.

"They are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning Iruka Sensei," she said proudly.

"Very good, now the two of you are to perform the clone jutsu," he said as both their faces paled. Neither one of them were able to do it, their chakra levels were too high and the chakra control too low.

Regardless they both tried and both failed. Iruka sentenced Naruto to 10 minutes of writing the basic chakra affinities down on the board after class, and both to 10 minutes of clone jutsu training after class.

The rest of the day past in a relatively slow manner and the day was nearing its end leaving both chomping at the bit for the bell to ring, but for different reasons.

Itsumi already knew and understood what was being taught and Naruto just didn't want to be there. Then it happened the bell finally rung, and Naruto tried to bolt out the door… key word tried. Before he knew it, he was yanked by his collar and drug back through the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Itsumi asked staring down at Naruto.

"Away," he said flatly

"Nah uh, if I have to be here because of you, you're going to be to," she said pushing Naruto to the board. Now start so we can finish, then you're going to clean the Hokage monument," she finished before starting her punishment. After they finished Naruto didn't even bother trying to run and merely grunted as he followed her to the monument to finish his punishments for the day. Itsumi only chuckled as she pulled out a book to read while Naruto cleaned, and simply relaxed.

"Naruto, don't take too long, I'm hungry and I want ramen," she said not looking from her book. Naruto upon hearing the magic word ramen, immediately bumped up his speed and intensity of scrubbing.

Meanwhile while Itsumi was reading her book she came across something quite interesting.

 **Authors note:**

And done, this is my second fanfiction that I am writing, while I am writing my first one as well. I have finished chapter 2 in the other one. So, I plan on posting once a week or whenever I finish writing the following chapter.

So, See ya'll next time.


	2. Chapter 2: A desperate move to graduate

**Chapter 2**

I do not own Naruto or its characters

 **Authors note:**

Sorry it so long to post again, I've been busy with college and life in general. I'd like to thank the new people who have started following this story, I hope ya'll are enjoying it

So, without further to do, let's begin.

* * *

Itsumi sat on top of the Hokage monument, specifically the fourth's. she didn't know why but she liked his the best. She enjoyed watching the clouds while Naruto was busy scrubbing away his recent prank, having a rather difficult scrubbing off the dried-on paint.

"ITSUMI, I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled up to his sister jolting her from her cloud watching.

"Well maybe you'll think before you act like such an idiot next time," she countered drawing a grunt from Naruto, unheard of course. "Now get back to work," she continued as she began to lay down before shooting back up to look down to Naruto. "And hurry up so we can go get some ramen," she finished chuckling to herself as Naruto became reinvigorated upon hearing the sacred word. Feeling satisfied with herself she laid back down to continue to look at the clouds in peace and quiet.

* * *

 **A couple hours later**

The two siblings had finally made it to Ichiraku ramen and were locked in a fierce competition. Each competitor trying to out eat the other, bowls began to pile up as they went at the ramen, going bowl for bowl, it seemed like this competition would never end. A couple bystanders who happened to be eating at this time were in shock, they couldn't believe kids could eat this much. They began to wonder where the two were putting it all.

The two siblings were enjoying themselves, but alas, all good things must come to an end. Itsumi barely finished her last bowl as Naruto finished his and went back for one last bowl and finished it off, finishing himself. Itsumi began to pout being beat by her older twin brother, while he was just beaming with joy being the long-standing ramen eating king. Naruto was able to eat so much ramen at one sitting that Teuchi was seriously thinking of getting a plaque made to put up in the shop for Naruto.

While Naruto was basking in his glorious victory, Ayame came out to start clearing the mountain of bowls and decided to spark up a conversation with the two. "So, how's the academy going for you two," she asked finally clearing the first half of bowls.

"Eh, same as always, I guess," Naruto replied not really caring, meanwhile Ayame finished clearing the rest of the bowls.

"Alright, I guess," came Itsumi's response barley audible, not going unnoticed by Ayame.

"What's wrong, Itsumi," Ayame Asked feeling concerned for the shops favorite customers.

Itsumi sighed, "The graduation exam is in a few weeks."

"Shouldn't that excite you two," Ayame asked noticing that Naruto lost his joyful expression.

"Normally yea, but I'm worried about it now," Itsumi replied, a tinge of pain in her voice. "It's in a few weeks and Naruto and I are going to fail because we can't perform the stupid cloning jutsu," Itsumi finished, sounding as if she was about ready to cry.

Ayame quickly walked around the counter and embraced Itsumi. "It's Ok, you'll think of something," she told Itsumi. She wanted to say more but didn't really understand all the ninja stuff.

"She's right, you'll figure something out, you always do," Naruto chimed in.

"Yea, you two are right, thanks," she said feeling a little better. "Come on Naruto lets go home," she said as she began to walk out of the ramen stand followed by Naruto.

* * *

 **Next morning**

The two twins had awakened the next morning, well at least one of them did. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see breakfast was already made and laid out for him.

"When did you wake..." He started to be cut off by Itsumi.

"I never went to sleep," she replied flatly. Naruto noticed the scrolls sprawled out in the living room that weren't there we he went to bed last night. He then looked at Itsumi and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and concluded that she had read something interesting last night, or maybe a few interesting things by the looks of the living room.

"Oh, and by the way, we won't be going to the academy today either," Itsumi said as she got up to take care of her dishes.

"Why," Naruto asked completely confused. She usually scolded him for skipping the academy and here she was telling him that they won't be going today.

"I doesn't matter, just meet me in our secret spot in an hour, ok," Itsumi left without giving Naruto a chance to reply.

'Ok,' Naruto thought to himself as he started to eat his breakfast. After he finished he took care of his dishes so Itsumi wouldn't scold him later. He then got dressed and left to go to the secret spot he shared with his sister.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Naruto was waiting in a secluded field quickly growing impatient waiting for his sister, however he had only been waiting for about 20 minutes. In the end he decided to wait a little while longer, but he didn't have to wait long as about 5 minutes later, Itsumi showed up.

First thing Naruto noticed was that Itsumi had a giant scroll, then he noticed that she was panting as if she was being chased by the civilians again.

"What happened to you," Naruto asked feeling concerned for his sister.

"It doesn't matter. Now, get over here I have a jutsu we should be able to perform," she said as she opened the scroll. "Here, now start trying to do this jutsu, and hurry up, we don't have all day," she finished as she started trying to perform the jutsu she showed Naruto.

Naruto in turn looked at the jutsu Itsumi pointed out, noticing it was called the shadow clone jutsu. This discourage him a little, as he wasn't good with the clone jutsu. However, he decided to give it a try, seeing as his sister went through a lot of trouble to get it for them.

They both struggled to perform this jutsu but didn't give up, and about 6 hours later they laid sprawled out with huge grins spread across their faces. Both were exhausted, but manage to sit up after laying there for about 15 minutes. Itsumi started reading through the effects of the jutsu, but only had about a minute before Iruka showed up, but a minute was all she need for she could read the fastest in the class.

"Naruto, Itsumi, what were you to thinking stealing that scroll," Iruka started yelling at the two, startling the two siblings. Immediately Itsumi shot up and bowed.

"Please forgive Naruto, I am the one who took the scroll. Naruto didn't know anything about the scroll or my actions, I acted on my own accord," Itsumi rattled off as quickly as she could, hoping that Naruto wouldn't get in trouble.

Iruka sighed, "why did you take the scroll Itsumi," he asked in a much lower voice. Itsumi stood upright and turned to Naruto.

"I was **trying** to get me and Naruto to learn a technique out of here," she said looking sternly at Naruto. Naruto got the hidden message and decided to keep his mouth shut and let his sister take care of things. "I heard that if we could learn a technique from this scroll we could graduate," she lied to Iruka who didn't notice.

"No you can't, but anyway did you learn one," he asked.

"No Iruka-Sensei, we didn't have enough time to finish," she lied again. Naruto didn't understand why but knew she would explain later.

"Alright we will get this back where it belongs," Iruka said as he picked up the scroll. "Oh, and an hour-long detention until graduation, starting tomorrow,0 understood," he said as he looked back at the two.

"Yes, sensei," they said in unison as they followed him.

Needless to say, the scolding they received from the Hokage was gruesome. Iruka then scolded them afterwards, also gruesome. They wanted to make sure they never tried something like that again. Neither sibling was looking forward to the detention they were told about. However, even with all this both were extremely happy and celebrated at Ichiraku's. Ayame and Teuchi were glade to see the two back to there normal selves. Naruto once again won the ramen competition between the two again.

After all this they returned home and Itsumi finally explained why she didn't tell Iruka about the jutsu they learned. Naruto agreed with her reason as it would leave Iruka speechless and definitely allow them to graduate. Itsumi also shared what she read in the scroll about the justu and pulled out several copies of different books.

Naruto paled as he knew where this was going and threw his hands up in the proper hand signs. All of a sudden 30 Narutos appeared and grabbed a book each.

"Good, see you're learning all ready. And with the fact that you can create more than I can you should get extremely smart in the next three weeks," she said as she patted Naruto on the head.

"I really hate you sometimes," he said as he started reading. "I'm only doing this to surprise the crap out of Iruka, ya know," he finished drawing a chuckle from his little sister.

"I know," she said as she made a few shadow clones and started studying. She was going to study with Naruto thinking that no harm would come from it. Not to mention she thought it would be better for her to study to, to keep Naruto studying for 3 weeks.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

The twins woke up excited to finally be able to graduate. They quickly got up, got dressed, ate, and left. They arrived at the academy first, even before Iruka did.

"Good morning, sensei," the two said with big bright smiles, causing Iruka to smile in return.

"Good morning you two. Itsumi good job, this is the first time Naruto got to school early," he said with a slight chuckle making Itsumi smile more and Naruto to pout a little.

They all went inside and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. While waiting Iruka noticed Naruto was in different clothes, a nice change from his 'kill me' orange outfit. He brushed it off as another accomplishment of his sister.

Shortly after that the academy students started pouring in, one dark haired, lavender eyed girl notice Naruto's new outfit and blushed a bit, being noticed by Itsumi.

'Hmm, I wonder,' she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a blonde girl who walked in right behind the dark-haired girl.

"Wow Naruto, you look great, maybe a little sexy if you learn how to play it right," she said, causing Naruto to blush. His blush turned a deeper shade of red when everyone turned to look at him.

They all noticed the orange walking target was gone and replaced with an actual looking shinobi. Naruto's entire outfit had change, his shinobi sandals were now black, his orange trouser replaced with khaki pants, his jacket was now open revealing a whit undershirt showing a little bit of the muscle he had developed. Next thing people noticed was his jacket, it was now black with the read Uzumaki clan crest on his back. However, people weren't surprised to see the orange strips going down the outside of his sleeves, after all they all knew his favorite color was orange. But the whole outfit seemed to complement his physique. His eyes seemed like a darker blue which started to hypnotize some of the girls in the class, (who would deny it anyway), and nearly caused the dark-haired girl to faint. His three whisker marks were slightly covered by his longer blonde hair, which made him look like the Fourth Hokage, (Similar hairstyle).

Iruka cleared his throat to get every one's attention as they started the exams. The exams went well for everyone, Sasuke acing the exams as expected same with Itsumi, but surprisingly Naruto was acing as well. Now it was time for the last exam, the clone jutsu.

Everyone took turns performing the clone jutsu, Sasuke of course aced creating 5 clones. But since the test was arranged in alphabetical by last name he, Itsumi and Naruto went last, in that order. Now it was time for Itsumi to take the finale exam and she walked up to the front of the classroom.

When she got there, she got cheers from the boy, minus Sasuke and Naruto. The room suddenly dropped at least 10 degrees as Naruto leaked out killing intent. He may be a fun, semi-laid-back guy, (when he wants to be), he was very protective over his little sister.

He had to be, his sister was considered the most beautiful female in the class. She was slim but athletically built, giving her a glorious figure. Not to mention she were a pair of red shinobi sandals, black plants, and a white button up shirt and a red vest that hugged her figure nicely. Her outfit seemed to magnify the effects of her violet eyes and her whisker marks made every guy think she was adorable. But what sealed the deal the most was her blonde shoulder-length hair with a single streak of bright red hair that ran down the left side of her face.

She chuckled as the boys in the room quieted down and the room returned to normal. She then put her hands together and created 5 shadow clones, surprising Iruka. He passed her, and she picked a black headband, tying it around her neck, (like Hinata's in the show). She then returned to her seat as Naruto walked to the front of the class meeting halfway, they gave each other a high five then continued on. As Itsumi sat down she noticed she was behind the dark-haired girl from before.

"You can do it Naruto," the girl whispered to herself not knowing that Itsumi heard her. Itsumi in turn smiled then watched as Naruto passed with flying colors, making 10 shadow clones, effectively angering Sasuke. Her smile grew as Naruto tied the black headband around his forehead.

After all of them sat down Iruka congratulated them and told them to return tomorrow for team assignments. After that he dismissed the class. Naruto and Itsumi stood up and looked at each other.

"Ichiraku's," Naruto asked.

"Definitely, but go on ahead, I need to talk to someone first," she said as Naruto nodded and took off. Itsumi then walked around to the front of the desk that the dark-haired girl was still sitting at. She placed her hand on the desk and leaned closer to the girl.

Looking into the lavender, pupil-less eyes of the girl, Itsumi spoke, "So, you like my big brother, don't ya?"

* * *

 **Authors note:**

And done, Cliffhanger!

I'm sorry it so long to explain what the twins looked like, I couldn't decide. And yes, Itsumi has that school girl type look to her, it's all I could think of, I'm going to change her outfit later.

If anyone had any suggestions, PLEASE SHARE THEM. I'm not very fashion oriented, my outfit consist of jeans and a t-shirt every day. So, ideas will be appreciated.

Also, I'd like some feedback on the story, Likes and Dislikes, stuff like that. The fanfictions I'm writing are practice for me because I'm trying to write a book, so feedback will be helpful for me to decide on the tone of the book.

Anyway, thanks

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3: The Chance

**Chapter 3**

I don't own Naruto

 **Authors note:**

Sorry it took so long to post, have had a bad case of writers block, and when I don't im not at the computer.

I'd like to thank any new followers that have joined this story, I'm up to 14 and 7 favs!

I'd also like to thank Animelover8975 for your review, I'm glad you enjoy the story.

To everyone else please review, I need ideas on Itsumi's new outfit. Now without further to do, on with the story.

Looking into the lavender, pupil-less eyes of the girl, "So, you like my big brother, don't ya?" Itsumi's words echoed through the lavender eyed girl.

"W-what do you mean?" the girl replied, with her face quickly turning crimson. The girl looked down in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Itsumi gave a light chuckle causing the girls blush to darken. "Well aren't you adorable," Itsumi complimented the girl. "What's your name?"

"I-It's not proper to ask someone's name without giving you own," Hinata weakly stated earning a glare from Itsumi. "Sorry Itsumi, father says being proper is an absolute must in the Hyuga clan." She finished with a saddened look. "My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you Hinata, now answer my question. You like my brother don't ya?" Itsumi asked in a cheerful tone with a mischievous look in her eyes making Hinata uncomfortable.

"I uh…well, you see…um," Hinata began to repeatedly trip over herself unable to formulate a sentence. This only got a chuckle from Itsumi, and Hinata began to feel insufficient. This, for reasons unknown to Hinata, this light a fire within her and she was not going to let this shy, embarrassed Hinata run the show anymore. "Yes, Yes I like your brother, Naruto Uzumaki." She said proudly.

This left a shocked Itsumi speechless briefly, but she finally found her voice. "Well I'm shocked to say the least. Looks like the timid shy girl has a tiger buried within. I like you," Itsumi proclaimed before getting in closer to whisper her next part. "And you know what, I think I'm going to help you win my brothers heart." She said in the evilest tone she could muster.

Hinata finally had it and fainted, drawing a laugh from Itsumi. Itsumi picked up the unconscious girl and took her to the nurse's office. She then left to meet up with Naruto, but stopped at the door way and looked back at the sleeping Hinata.

'You know I was only joking about helping her win over my brother," she began to think to herself. 'However, she might do good for Naruto, and him her," she continued to think. She pondered to think to herself more and more, deep in thought she lost track of time and before she knew it, 20 minutes had gone by. 'Great, now I'm late for the celebration with Naruto," was her final thought before she grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and placed it on the table by the bed Hinata laid on, then left.

When she arrived at Ichiraku ramen, Naruto had finished all the ramen he normally ate, and then some. Ayame came out from the back when Itsumi arrived and noticed a fuming Itsumi staring down Naruto, who had began to shake visibly in his seat.

"Afternoon Itsumi, how are you?" Ayame greeted.

"Hi, I'm doing good, better if SOMEONE hadn't started celebrating without me," Itsumi said aiming the frustration at Naruto.

"Eh, sorry you took to long," Naruto replied flatly.

"I was only like 20 minutes behind you," she refuted.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, the ramen started it," Naruto replied in a childish tone.

Itsumi just sighed, sat down and ordered her usual pork miso ramen. She then looked at Naruto, "we are shinobi now, that means you're going to have to grow up a little you know that right," she asked Naruto in a serious tone.

"Only when I make Chunin," Naruto proclaimed excitedly, earning a chuckle from Itsumi.

Itsumi finished her ramen while Naruto, sat there with his sister. Afterwards they sat for hours and chatted with Ayame for a couple hours. After which they paid for their food and left to go to some training. Same as they always did, but that night would end differently as Itsumi had an errand to run.

 **Back at the academy**

Shortly after Itsumi left Hinata began to stir in her sleep and finally recovered from her fainting spill. She sat up in bed and immediately began to blush as she recalled the words of Itsumi before she fell unconscious. She violently shook her head to ride herself of the thoughts.

She then turned on the bed and let her feet dangle off, her mind racing.

'could Itsumi have been serious? Is she really going to help me get Naruto? No, why would she, she's probably going to tease me about it. OH GOD! What if she tells Naruto, he'll think I'm weird, or worse he'll hate me.' Hinata thought in a frantic state, fear quickly making its way into Hinata's being.

She was so concerned with her thoughts and potential scenarios that could play out and their potential outcomes, that she barely caught glimpse of the paper on the table next to bed. Upon a closer look she noticed it had her name on it. Hesitantly she picked up the piece of paper and began to read it.

 _Hinata,_

 _I was only messing with you earlier. I'm sorry I went a little to far. Anyway, I brought you to the nurses' office, as you can see._

Hinata stopped reading, her heart beginning to hurt. 'I knew it, it was just a cruel joke,' she thought to herself as tears began to fill her eyes. She then blinked away the tears and decided to finish reading the note, for reasons she didn't even know why.

 _But seriously what I said was meant to be a joke,_

Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes again, but she blinked them away and continued reading.

 _However, while I was taking you the nurses' office I began to think about what I said, then again before I left. And to be honest I think I might actually help you win over Naruto, maybe. With that being said, you have to pass a test, meet me on top of the Hokage stone faces after dark if you seriously want my help._

Hinata stared at the paper in absolute in shock, but when she finally snapped out of her shock she reread the paper, then again, and again. She was literally about to do backflips in pure joy, because with Itsumi's help she might just be able to tell Naruto how she felt about him, she just hoped he felt the same. Without another thought she took off towards the Hokage mountain at speeds that would give Guy a run for his money.

 **That evening, Uzumaki apartment**

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked as Itsumi was getting ready to leave.

"just for a walk don't worry, I'll be back later," she said as she reached for the door handle. "And before you ask, no you can't come," she added.

"Aw, come on, please," Naruto pleaded.

"No,'' was the only response he got as she closed the door behind her, leaving Naruto alone.

 **Hokage mountain**

Itsumi walked up and wasn't surprised to see Hinata already there, who was looking up at the stars.

"Hey," Itsumi called to Hinata startling the girl. "How long have you been here."

"N-not long," Hinata lied, in truth she had been waiting there for hours, ever since she read Itsumi's note. "S-so what's this t-test you mentioned in your letter?" Hinata asked genuinely curious.

Itsumi adopted a confident smirk, "something simple really, if you want to date my brother, you have to beat me in a spar," she said confidently.

Hinata who turned red when the word date was said, quickly turn ghost white when she found out what the test was. "B-but you w-were the b-best in t-the c-class, I c-cant b-beat you," Hinata replied quickly feeling upset, realizing how close she came to realizing her dream only to be beat by an impossible barrier.

"Well I was going to say you could use your Byakugan, but if that's how you feel then goodnight," Itsumi said as she turned to walk away.

Hinata was going to give up so easily, she activated her Byakugan and rushed towards Itsumi. To Hinata's surprise she landed a blow to the center of the back, or so she thought. Itsumi turned into a puff of smoke leaving behind a log.

'Substitution, damn it where did-,' Hinata began to think to herself when she was cut off by the sensation of cold steel against her throat. Using her Byakugan she could tell it was Itsumi holding the kunai and tears began to fill her eyes when she realized she had lost. "I-I lost," was all she could say as the pain of losing was the hardest she had ever experienced.

"Not exactly," Itsumi said removing the kunai from Hinata's throat and putting it back in her holster. Hinata looked at Itsumi with a confused expression. "You see I knew you couldn't beat me, and so did you. I just wanted to see if Naruto was important enough to you to make you go against the odds," she said with a warm smile, lifting Hinata's spirit a little. "So, you passed my test, and in return you are aloud to date my brother, so good luck," she finished as she began to walk off.

What Itsumi said didn't go unnoticed by Hinata, "Wait are you going to help me?" she asked.

"Well you see I haven't decided on that part yet," Itsumi replied, now standing away from Hinata in a thinking pose.

"Please Itsumi, I don't think I can do this without you," Hinata pleaded, as she gave Itsumi the puppy dog eyed looked.

Itsumi placed her index finger on her chin and pretended to think, "Well-"

 **Authors note:**

And done, sorry it took a while, I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to play out.

Furthermore, Naruto will be making more of an appearance in later chapters, I have to set things into motion before he takes center light.

Well that's it from me for now.

Please comment your opinion about the story,

And please I still need ideas on Itsumi's new outfit.

So, till next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Team Assignments

**Authors note**

Sorry it has taken so long for me to write, such is life. For those that have been waiting, hope ya'll enjoy.

P.S. I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Apartment**

"Well, look who finally back," Naruto mocked Itsumi as she walked back into the apartment.

"Oh, shut it Naruto," she shot back while looking around the apartment. "Well it doesn't look like you set the place on fire," she continued.

"Hey, that's not fair, I only burned the curtain once," Naruto replied defensively.

"Calm down Naruto, it was just a joke," She replied as she was making her way to the back of the apartment.

"Hey, where are you going now," he asked

"Bed, and you should be too. Don't forget we have to be back at the academy tomorrow for team assignments," was all she said as she closed the door to her room.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go to bed," Naruto replied as he walked up to her door and gave it a knock. After a minute she open the door.

"What," she asked as Naruto wrapped surprising her a little.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me," he said as he let her go. She then looked at him and could tell he meant what he said genuinely.

"This comes as a surprise," she calmly replied.

"I know, I just realized how much you've taken care of me, and to be honest, I don't think I would have graduated without your help," he told her. "just to let you know, if you ever tell anyone I said any of this, I'm going to deny it," he finished showing his usual grin.

Itsumi simply raised her arm and gently flicked him on the nose, "I know, you knucklehead," she replied softly. "Now, go to bed," She finished.

And with that Naruto walked over to his room turning back before entering, "Night, sis," he said as he entered and closed his door.

"Night, Naruto," she quietly said to herself as she closed her door and went to bed.

 **Next Morning**

Itsumi woke to a pleasant smell of eggs and bacon, and that's when she started to worry. She jumped out of bed, bolted out of her room, and into the kitchen, where she saw Naruto making some scrambled eggs and frying up some bacon.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Naruto teased Itsumi. Who only glared at him for a second that turned into a big smile, setting Naruto a little uneased.

"So, you can cook something besides ramen," she said smugly. Naruto simply made a mock pouting face and continued cooking. Itsumi simply shrugged her shoulders, "All well, at least I don't have to drag you out of bed," she finished.

"Oh, knock it off and get ready, breakfast will be done shortly," he shot back at her.

"Yea, yea I'm on it," she replied as she headed back to get ready.

So, the morning based by relatively quickly and they raced to the academy, which Naruto won. "Damn, how are you so fast," Itsumi asked in between breaths.

"Just that good," replied triumphally. Which earned him a glare from Itsumi. And with that the went inside and took their seats to what for Iruka. As they were waiting, the room began to fill with the rest of the recently graduated students. After which Iruka came in and gave the class a congratulatory speech that no one listened to. Then he began calling out the teams and everyone began listening intently.

One by one the teams where called until it came to the last handful. "Team 7, led be Kakashi Hatake, will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka announced which surprised everyone because to two students who were considered the best were placed on the same team. Itsumi was a little upset that she and Naruto wouldn't be on the same team, but she figured that wasn't going to happen anyway.

"Team 8, led by Kurenai Yuhi, will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Itsumi Uzumaki," Iruka continued. This got Kiba pretty much hated by every boy in the room, and Kiba would have been fine with that. Except he was trying to disappear from Naruto's piercing gaze he felt was burning through him.

Hinata herself looked back at Itsumi and began to panic, thinking about last night's encounter.

 _ **Flashback Last night, Hokage Monument**_

"Well…" Itsumi pretended to think to herself, making Hinata even more nervous.

'Is Itsumi really going to help me win over Naruto,' Hinata thought to herself, while her heart was racing. Waiting for Itsumi's response, every second feeling like an eternity.

"…Ok," Itsumi finally said.

"Really," was all Hinata was barely able to squeak out. And with a nod of confirmation Hinata essentially tackled Itsumi, who was surprised by Hinata's burst of speed. Then looking down at Hinata she couldn't help but smile.

"You know Hinata, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," she said realizing that it struck a cord with Hinata who now had sadness in her eyes. "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Itsumi quickly apologized trying to make Hinata, at least, a little less sad.

"It's Ok, just family issues," Hinata replied looking down at the ground still upset.

Then getting an idea in her head Itsumi placed her arm around Hinata, "Well, on a side note, lets talk about how you can win Naruto Over," Itsumi stated bringing a little joy back to Hinata.

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Hinata Remembered about the many things they had discussed, and it brought a tinge of red to Hinata's checks. But she snapped out of her daze when she heard Iruka calling out the final team, and nobody was shocked to see the it was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji on a team. Then Iruka put down the clip board he was reading and got everybody's attention. "Now that teams have been announced, get to know each other if you don't already, then you are all to remain here until your Jounin instructor comes and gets you, understood," he asked and with nodes from everybody he left the room. Immediately everybody got with their teammates and were just chitchatting. Except for a member of team 7 and all of team 8.

Itsumi pretty much flew to Hinata and played like she didn't know her. "So, your Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you. Say I like your shirt," she said all sweet like. Then she looked over at Naruto, "What do you think Naruto, doesn't Hinata's shirt look great," she asked almost showing Hinata like a doll.

Naruto looked at Hinata, then her shirt, whish was a lavender T-shirt with the fishnet like armor underextending to her mid forearm. "Yes, it does," Naruto said a little sheepishly.

"You really think so," Hinata asked shocked that she was being complimented by him.

"Yes, I think it looks good on you," he said without thinking, only after realizing what he said, a slight blush creeping in. Then he remembered something and looking at Hinata and his sister he simply said, "Excuse me I have something to take care of right this minute."

And with that he walked past them and grabbed Kiba, who was being abnormally quiet, by the back of his hoodie. "Come on Kiba, we need to have a chat."

"Akumaru help me," Kiba Shouted as Naruto began dragging Kiba away, but stopped when he heard the yip of the little dog. And with one glare the dog whimpered and laid back down.

"That's what I thought, your little dog doesn't want any part of the little chat we are about to have," Naruto said staring threateningly at Kiba, who seemed to shrink. And with that Naruto stepped outside the class dragging Kiba behind him.

"Um, where is Naruto taking Kiba," Hinata asked Itsumi.

"Oh, to give Kiba the..." Points finger downward and deepened her voice, "don't do anything to my sister or you'll regret ever being born…," returns her voice back to normal, "speech." She said as they both began to laugh at Kiba's misfortune.

"I just realized Hinata, you didn't stutter, turn tomato red, or faint when you were talking to Naruto," she said matter of factly. Which made Hinata perk up a little, realizing Itsumi was right. The when she looked at Itsumi, her spirits sank as she saw the look in her eyes. "Just wait Hinata, you'll be winning over Naruto in no time," she said with a devilish smile, making Hinata wish they were not on the same team.

* * *

 **Authors note**

And done, not so much of a cliff hanger this time. However, it going to get interesting later. I have a few ideas for later chapters so hopefully I can get those written and sooner than the last update.

Till next time.


End file.
